Stuck Under The Mistletoe With You
by TyRocks15
Summary: Simon and Jeanette are getting ready for a Christmas party. When there stuck...who will kiss who? I saw the sqeakquel! Review!


"Oh look at this!" Brittany exclaimed searching through her closet pulling out a red dress with a black belt and black heeled boots. "

"Adorable Britt." Alvin added.

"Nice." Eleanor mumbled she sat next to Jeanette smacking on her gum ever so loudly. The three were getting ready for the boy's Christmas party tomorrow and Brittany wanted Alvin's opinion on the dress she was going to wear. It was going to be huge, and you had to dress Christmas looking. Eleanor was wearing a spaghetti strap short green dress with white and red striped tights and black shoes. Brittany was wearing a strapless red sequin dress that went just passed the middle of her thighs and very tall black boots with 4inch black heels.

"Thanks." Brittany suddenly gasped. "Jeanette?! What are you going to wear?"

Jeannette sighed and looked up from her book. "I told you that I'm wearing that dress on the door knob. She pointed towards the long sleeved, turtle necked, red, long sweater dress. Hanging on the door knob.

"Ugh that ugly thing! I simply won't have it." Brittany went around and picked up her purse.

"But that's he only red dress that I have and it suites me!" she exclaimed.

"But in this dress you look like a shapeless stick!" Brittany shot back.

Jeanette looked from her book and put her hands on her hips. She looked in the mirror and stood next to Brittany.

"I'm not a stick! I'm getting curvier everyday…" she mumbled turning sideways in the mirror.

"You got that right!" Alvin mumbled looking over at her.

"Eyes up." she snapped. He looked up and turned red as Brittany shot him a glare.

"I still really don't see the point in dressing up so much anyways." Jeanette complained. "it's not like were going to be in the lime light."

"But don't you want to look nice for Simon?" Brittany sang in Jeanette's ear.

"Well…maybe…but he has never showed any interest in me anyway." Jeanette looked down as she sat back on her bed.

"Actually," Alvin began. "Simon thinks the same things you think, actually he told me that he really deeply has feelings for you…" he chimed.

"I knew it!" Eleanor exclaimed. "But how do you know that? I doubt Simon would tell you that." she scoffed.

"Well…let's say that he talks in his sleep." Alvin shrugged. "But I am so sure he meant it!"

"Well there you go, now how about you and me go to the mall so you'll have something nicer to wear to the party tomorrow?" Brittany offered excitedly. "My credit card it just burning a hole in my pocket!"

"Well, where's the harm?" Jeanette said putting on her old sneakers. Even though she was now 15 she still wore her classic sweater and short skirt. "It's for someone special…"

"Well what are you waiting for?" Brittany grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her out of the room.

*******

"You have to Simon!" Alvin exclaimed.

Simon sighed and looked up from his gift rapping. "You now that Jeanette doesn't feel that way about me, Alvin just let it go."

"Yes she does and kissing her under the mistletoe is perfect!" Alvin took away the neatly wrapped present and tossed it on the counter. "Ugh for a smart person you can be so dumb!" he slapped Simon in the chest on every syllable.

"Okay give me one reason to believe that she loves me." Simon nearly choked on the word.

"Okay I bet tomorrow night she will be all dolled up and If she is you have to kiss her." Alvin stuck out his hand. "Deal?"

How could Simon pass this up? "Absolutely!" the two teenaged boys shook a firm handshake.

*******

"Oh Brittany are you sure about this?" Jeanette asked as she stood nervously in the Victoria Secret dressing room. Brittany had told her that in order to achieve all around fashion you had to include lingerie. Therefore, she had Jeanette standing in the dressing room wearing a pink and black lacy push up bra with matching undergarments.

"You look gorgeous already! Perfect figure, shape and bust. I guess we all know where you got that from…" Brittany complimented herself and Jeanette.

Jeanette blushed and began to put on her normal clothing. "Thanks I guess…"

"Here I'll pay just meet me outside the store when you're done." Brittany took Jeanette's cloths and left Jeanette to go change. She laced up her sneakers and took a good look in the mirror. Her sweater old and worn that was now a dingy looking purple instead of it's usual brightness. Her skirt just an inch from her bottom…maybe she did need some new cloths…As for bras and panties she could maybe use a bigger cup size because of her developing curvy figure but, she didn't want much, she just wanted something plain and white, not a lacy, sexy, 45 dollar piece of underwear art.

"Jeanette hurry come look!" She heard Brittany's voice call her. Jeanette finished tying her shoe and came out of the store. Brittany was staring dreamily into the Macy's store window. "Perfection!" She exclaimed looking at the red dress with the sparkly red bow around the chest area. Brittany handed the Victoria Secret bag to Jeanette.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jeanette threw her arms up. "I could never pull that off. Can we please just pick something a little more me?"

"Do you want to look nice?" Brittany rudely reminded her.

"Yes." Jeanette stated in an angry tone.

"Well go in and try that sucker on!" Brittany pushed Jeanette into the store spilling the contents of her shopping bag out. Jeanette blushed as she hurried to pull the bra and matching panties into her shopping bag.

"Can I help you?" Jeanette looked up to see petit looking sales woman standing in front of her. She had a blonde pixie cut with bright red lip stick. Her name tag red Scarlet.

"Yes, you can." Jeanette herd Brittany's voice sound from behind her as she helped her up. "My sister here would like to try on that dress in the window."

"Oh very nice choice it will really compliment your curves." Once again Jeanette blushed. "You look about a small…" she walked over to a nearby rack and whipped out the dress in the window in Jeanette's size.

"Here I will show you two lovely ladies to the dressing room." The two followed behind Vivian until they reached a small room with about 10 doors. Vivian made a graceful gesture with her hands and lead Brittany and Jeanette into a dressing room.

Brittany shut the door as Jeanette fit herself into the snug outfit. She looked in the mirror.

"Ugh how can I breath in this thing?" Jeanette squirmed inside the garment as Brittany moaned.

"Well Maybe if you wore cloths that were NOT three times your size you would feel comfortable."

"Are you sure about this?"

"You bet."

**********

"Are you sure about this?"

"You bet." Alvin held Simon's shoulders as they stood in their living room. It was full of rowdy high school teens that would surly trash the place before the night grew old.

"C'mon Simon just answer the door. You can do it!" Theodore goaded him.

"Alright, alright!" Simon shook his brothers off and walked over to the door. He gulped and fought his way through the mob of teens and ended up at the front door.

Simon wasn't really sure if he wanted to find Jeanette all dressed up. On one hand he really wanted to kiss her. On the other hand he wanted to wait longer and kiss her for a better reason than a juvenile bet with his brother. He twisted the door knob and pulled it open to reveal 3 chipettes.

One was an auburn, she was wearing a sequin red dress with black wedges. Her hair was tied back in the most elaborate ponytail he had ever seen and her face was made up with a pound of any type of make-up you could think of.

The second was blonde, she was wearing a short green dress and flats. Her hair was put in two low pigtails that framed her rosy cheeks. She seamed to only be wearing about 3 beauty products. Blush, mascara, eye shadow.

Now the third one was different from all the rest. Her brown locks were curled to perfection ad placed in a complex twisty up do that made her look elegant but still casual. Her body looked perfect in her short red dress with a red bow. It was a refreshing change from her usual purple and blue. She seamed also to be about two inches taller due to her black heels. Her face look more radiant than usual. Simon couldn't put his finger on it but it was either the pink in her checks or her perfectly curled eyelashes but something about her was different. The only thing on her that was truly Jeanette was her black circular eyeglasses.

"Are you going to let us in or are you going to stare at us all night?" Brittany asked pushing past Simon. She embraced Alvin in a warm hug calling him "Alvin honey."

Eleanor quickly spotted Theodore by the snack table as she darted over to him.

"Guess it's just you and me." Jeanette walked in as Simon placed his arm around her shoulder.

"So you…uh…look radiant…really you do." Simon managed to squeak out.

Jeanette looked down at her feet. "Thank you. You look very nice yourself."

"Thank you."

They stood in silence for a good 17 seconds before Simon spoke up. "Would you like to dance?"

Jeanette looked up the music was very soft and slow. Her kind of dancing. "Yes." He held her hand and as he guided her to the dancing area, were couples swayed together, he looked around for the mistletoe. He finally spotted it hanging from the ceiling. He lead her over to the spot as she cautiously put his arms around her waist. Jeanette hesitantly put her arms around his neck. They swayed, not making eye contact with one another.

"Hey look who's under the mistletoe!" The two turned to see one of Alvin's jock friends and his girlfriend pointing.

Jeanette glanced up and when she saw it was them she blushed and looked down at her heels.

A crowd had formed around them waiting for the pair to lock lips.

"Looks like I'm stuck under the mistletoe with you…" Jeanette mumbled.

Simon smiled. "Yeah I guess so."

"So what do-" Jeanette was cut off when Simon secured his lips to hers. It made Jeanette's knees go weak as she tried to remain standing.

They let go after about 10 seconds. The crowd of people went back to their business as they left Simon and Jeanette just standing there speechless.

"Um…I'm going to get some hot chocolate. Would…you…uh…like some?"

"Yeah…yeah…sure." Simon managed to choke out. "I'll wait here."

"Okay…uh cool…" She stumbled over to the snack table but when she was halfway there she turned around and skipped back to Simon and pecked his cheek. Leaving a lipstick mark. She smiled and skipped back to her destination as blushed filled his cheeks.

**********

**Sooo sorry I've been away for so long. I've been reading but not reviewing. Oh and….I SAW THE SQEAKQUEL!! Theodore had some of the cutest lines ever and had some pretty intense parts. It was hilarious but they didn't have any Simon+Jeanette and it didn't really have any romance really. Just a smal amount of fluff. But it's still worth seeing! BEST MOVIE OF THE MILENIUM. Oh and I'll be in Disney Land from the 26th**** to the 4****th**** but I have internet on my phone so I ill still be able to keep up! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**


End file.
